Patients from whom anaerobic bacteria are isolated will have their charts reviewed and physicians consulted to determine the clinical significance of the isolates. Follow-up will include the nature of the treatment, if any, and clinical response. These results should guide our laboratory as well as others to determine how much anaerobic work is necessary for optimum patient care.